


【好預兆GoodOmens】曾經我也想一了百了

by leci1028



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028
Summary: 阿茲拉斐爾是一個沒有心臟的天使，而克羅里給了他。……只是，拉斐爾墜落的速度並不快，他就像留戀什麼的細看著阿茲拉斐爾開始豐富起來的表情——呆滯、挑眉、困惑、訝異然後驚喜地撫著自己的胸口。他的繼承人很好，那他就好了。拉斐爾將那孩子露出笑容的樣貌深深刻印在自己的眼底，接著，他閉上曾經澄澈的金眸，最後一次感受屬於天堂的暖陽。*初版販售：2019/08/10，CWT52





	1. Chapter 1

一、

拉斐爾是想一了百了的，誰知道呢？作為天使的日子太過永恆、身為高位的職責太過沉重，但不做這些，他又覺得這個世界顯得太過無聊。沒辦法，天父對他們的想法總是曖昧不明也不曾對問題給予正面解答，拉斐爾不太喜歡這種迷惘的感覺，就像被白霧遮蓋他的腦袋，茫茫的、沉沉的，又分不清楚方位的。然而太多時候他由不得自己，因為他對天父的想法有太多太多的疑惑，最後總令自己迷惘、困惑。

拉斐爾曾試圖尋求同僚協助，可加百列只是拍拍他肩膀告訴他你想太多了，天父的指示會是正確的。而米迦勒則是淡淡地回答他治癒的天使給我乖乖工作，別想那些亂七八糟擾亂民心的東西。

『不然……你找路西法？』沙那加路亞友善地提議，那好吧，他只好妥協去找路西法。可那位晨星告訴他說，你的身體沒有我的強壯，我的弟兄我的姊妹。

「所以請別胡亂傾聽黑暗中的聲音，拉斐爾。」路西法鄭重地對他說教：「我會生氣的。」

「你生氣又怎麼了呢？」拉斐爾還是不懂：「你不能老是叫我不能這樣不能那樣然後說你會生氣——」

「親愛的，我們只需要一個拉古勒就好。」美麗而高大的聖靈領導對著拉斐爾苦笑道：「等到你足夠強壯，我會讓你與我一起在黑暗中行走，屆時你將與我一起明瞭一切。」

「可是當拉古勒又不一定不好。」拉斐爾扯著路西法的袍子噘起嘴巴：「拉古勒還只在啟動功能時才會問問題呢！」

路西法用大掌拍著自己的額頭，他真想跟研究建築的天使問問有沒有個什麼好工具，好令他能夠撬開拉斐爾的腦袋，然後按下停止問問題的按鈕。

總之吧，拉斐爾實在無聊、無聊透頂。是的，他聰慧，很多東西都能迅速學習精通——當然，他也有不懂的問題。可是如果連他都不懂的東西，那除了路西法外，只剩下天父能回答問題。但路西法嫌他拉古勒二號，天父也不怎麼回應他的呼喚——就連乖乖地按照程序透過梅塔特隆問天父也不行，而且梅塔特隆那傢伙看來想要揍他。拉斐爾還想跟卡拉索以及沙那加路亞問問能不能讓他一起參與「死亡」的研究計畫，治癒的天使對此計畫說不定也有點用處。可惜法奴耳說不行，叫他滾蛋。只有塞夫齊拍拍他的肩膀，說也許時機未到。

到底是什麼鬼東西的時機呢？塞夫齊說的玄，拉斐爾也弄不太清楚。不過塞夫齊就是這種思考的天使（或者說是哲學？拉斐爾總是搞不懂它們），拉斐爾也不怎麼敢質疑他，拉斐爾乾脆用後來的天使謀殺事件以及後續的破事來令他將這些事拋諸腦後。哈！忘了還乾脆些呢！然而事件過後，路西法在破事滿溢的情況下渾渾噩噩地降下天父的指示。

『拉斐爾，一名天使誕生了，是一名力天使。』路西法說，表情十分不快地命加百列領著力天使的君主去瞧瞧那個初生天使。真有趣，那初生的天使叫阿茲拉斐爾，不只名字，甚至樣貌以及「功能」都似於他，只是……

這孩子他……他是個沒有心臟的初生天使，他是個瑕疵品。上帝啊！他都要覺得那是天父心血來潮的惡作劇了。一個天使沒有心，他將如何學會愛物？而這樣的瑕疵品，又有多少屬於自己的生活？那「功能」呢？總不會就是專為戰爭而生的天使吧？這……這不對啊！天使不應該——

「別多想了，拉斐爾，功能這個部分時間到了，天父也將讓我們知曉。」阿薩茲勒撓著下巴說：「不如暫時先讓他加入天父的軍隊，反正他本身就是個力天使，如何？」他說，勾住拉斐爾的手臂為他打氣。阿薩茲勒是路西法的副官，充滿熱忱又忠心，同時也十分敬重拉斐爾。於是這位君主最終只得妥協：「好吧、好吧，就……暫時讓他在軍隊裡面……但別上前線。」

若法奴耳知道他將負責後悔的概念，他肯定死也要抓住拉斐爾來當研究品。

加百列後來與阿薩茲勒協調，最後敲定將阿茲拉斐爾安排於由加百列領軍的二軍第二部隊中。誰都沒想到，這位缺乏心的天使竟是如此驍勇善戰。

僅僅一人，便令上百個惡魔的靈魂灰飛煙滅，這是多麼偉大的功績。

「並非瑕疵品，而是實際上功能為上帝之軍的天使麼？」米迦勒讚歎，她完美的手指撫上阿茲拉斐爾的臉孔，米迦勒驚喜的神情與阿茲拉斐爾毫無波動的神情形成強烈對比。

「將他安排進阿薩茲勒的部隊，也許——」

「請住手。」拉斐爾皺了下眉頭，表情不快地抗議著。米迦勒撲搧的翅膀讓他的一縷紅髮自額上滑落，他不悅地阻止米迦勒：「米迦勒，這孩子本不該——」

「就因這孩子與你相似，所以你袒護他，治癒的拉斐爾。」米迦勒的表情極速冷凍：「你不能如此，主自有安排。」

「……不。」拉斐爾低聲反駁：「主真的正確嗎？」

「你說什麼？」

「沒什麼。那……米迦勒。」

「是？」

「至少……至少讓我照顧這孩子，指導他。」拉斐爾眨眨他的金色眸子，眼神與語句充滿懇求：「你知道的，米迦勒，我的戰力也是路西法所擔保的。我將令我的兄弟成為更強壯的天使，以利成為天父的雙臂。」

「不要作怪，拉斐爾。」米迦勒說，她將下巴收緊，全身緊繃：「拉古勒，讓阿茲拉斐爾與拉斐爾前去你那兒的區域。」

這就是為什麼他們倆現在會在這銀色區域之中。

「你在困惑，拉斐爾。」拉古勒肯定地說，那是他的功能之一——辨識，只是拉古勒不知為何啟動了功能：「說吧，你在困惑什麼。」

「我親愛的兄弟，我非得告訴你？」

「是，你明知道的，智天使，我的問題必須獲得回答。」

「路西法並未讓你啟動你的功能，拉古勒。」拉斐爾緊緊握住阿茲拉斐爾帶著點繭的手。上帝啊，這孩子不過初生一個月，本該軟嫩的手竟已長出繭子了。他們到底讓他的孩子去做了什麼？殺了多少惡魔？

「拉斐爾，你很聰明。」拉古勒的神情波瀾不驚：「你明白我的意思。」

「……」

「說吧。」

「祂……祂的判斷。」拉斐爾抿唇，最後細聲詢問：「親愛的拉古勒，你覺得祂的……」

「我們擁有自己的功能，你也是。」拉古勒說：「這一切都是祂的旨意，我的朋友。」他盯著被拉斐爾護在身後的阿茲拉斐爾，那未在戰鬥中的天使一如未啟動的裝置，連呼吸都安安靜靜地。

有點、有點像死去的卡拉索。

安安靜靜地。

「那麼……你有沒有想過，或許祂的旨意並不對……不，我要思考，傾聽……」

「黑暗中的聲音。」拉古勒接下去，他無視於拉斐爾訝異的神情，而是面無表情地望著天使：「你說出與聖靈領導一樣的話了，拉斐爾。」

「是麼。」他苦笑：「誰知道，說不定我倆相似。」

或許拉古勒在當時啟動了他的功能是有意義的。後來的拉斐爾在眾人尚未注意之時剜出自己的心，並將心臟給予了他的孩子、那個新生的力天使。本擁有善心的天使失去心以後，業火燃盡了拉斐爾的純淨白蒼。曾經的金色是為罪人洗淨罪惡，然而現在攀附在焦黑之上的，那是屬於熾天使的罪惡昇華。

彷彿在嘲諷他們，在拉斐爾重新綻開翅膀以後，他搧出的熱風以及掉落的黑羽隨風落在他們面前、拍打在天使們無瑕的臉龐上。

萬能的主也知道嗎？他們自傲的六翼天使、偉大的力天使君主之一，竟做如此悖德的決定。

但隨便，拉斐爾不在乎，他根本不在乎其他天使。他只是笑著看阿茲拉斐爾的銀色雙眸逐漸染上色彩——翡翠、天藍交雜，美麗的玉石光亮起來。拉斐爾滿意了，他往後一仰，跟隨著路西法他們成為流星雨——成為墮天使，墮入地獄。只是，拉斐爾墜落的速度並不快，他就像留戀什麼的細看著阿茲拉斐爾開始豐富起來的表情——呆滯、挑眉、困惑、訝異然後驚喜地撫著自己的胸口。

他的繼承人很好，那他就好了。拉斐爾將那孩子露出笑容的樣貌深深刻印在自己的眼底，接著，他閉上曾經澄澈的金眸，最後一次感受屬於天堂的暖陽。

「拉斐爾，你後悔嗎？」

「我實實在在地告訴你，偉大的地獄之王，法奴耳若用我做為後悔這個概念的實驗人選，那麼那計畫肯定作廢。」

「真可惜，你是六翼——」

那墮天使大笑，他在王面前將黑羽舒展，接著背過手，拔去了其中四翼。

「現在，不過就是只普通的雙翅生物了，路西法——吾王。」

吾王，萬歲。

二、

『克羅里？』

『嗯？』

『就是……我想知道你為什麼墮落？我是說，這不太好……』

『噢，墮落啊，我又不是故意的。』克羅里捏了捏天使靠過來的手，然後噘起自己的嘴巴，一臉委屈：『誰知道，我明明只是慢慢地走下去……慢慢地……』

慢慢地，還望著屬於天堂的色彩。

我最親愛的、我的心。

在與天界漫漫長日的勢力拉鋸，拉斐爾——現在是克羅里了，他想乾脆地一了百了、一勞永逸。天堂不再那麼好，而嗜血的地獄也令他沒有歸屬感，他是多麼希望能有個意外令他邁向死亡啊！

只是，每每意外即將發生的時候，他想到了他的心，他賦予心臟的心。

那孩子現在好不好？擁有了心是不是開始擁有自己的生活？其他君主是否能夠好好對待這個孩子？

各種問題想法在他的腦子裡面跳躍，他緊張、他不安。

於是他避開了所有的意外，只因他被黑色逐步填滿的胸腔還想知道那些問題的答案，而這樣的動力讓他渡過一切漫長的時間、爭戰、鮮血。

但恐懼總在你放下戒心時蠻橫插入你的腦子，然後問你嘿親愛的，驚不驚喜？

發現事情的不對勁是源自於於邊境駐紮的惡魔報告。那時候的克羅里還為撒旦辦事，諸如打點軍隊、戰略計畫書以及……治療。

『我以為對你來說，惡魔死了就死了。』

『親愛的克羅里啊，我們這樣不就成了……祂。』

他們相互看了對方一眼，然後各自露出了難以言喻的微笑。

可恨，真是可恨。

真是可笑。

「前線惡魔軍稟報，天堂擁有一個強大的武器。」那惡魔驚恐地跪著：「他們說，那是上帝之殺戮的阿茲拉斐——」

「匡！」克羅里手中的瓷盤跌落，接著粉碎。撒旦淡淡地斜睨呆滯的克羅里一眼，他見到那傢伙的眼珠子已開始緊張地泛黃。

「再說一次。」克羅里將身體往前傾：「你說什麼——」

「克羅里，退下。」

「可是！」

「克羅里。」撒旦的身型逐漸擴大、暴漲，黑色的氣流在他身邊翻滾，刺耳的劈哩啪啦聲令惡魔們摀住了耳朵。強烈的殺意隨著體型的變化開始飆漲，這讓前君主受到更強大的壓迫感：「我說退下，回去。」

「嘖。」

但克羅里才沒有這麼乖。他是克羅里，是惡魔！他早就不是拉斐爾了！克羅里走出地下，任憑地上的焰火燃燒他的腳底。

飛吧，克羅里。惡魔吸氣，飛吧！

克羅里迅速奔跑接著用力一跳，開始拍打現在只餘兩翅的黑翼飛於天空。然而仍舊不習慣雙翅的他就像甫出世的幼畜那樣顫巍巍地，不自在地飛翔。直到曾有翅膀的地方發出劇烈的火燒疼痛，這讓克羅里慘叫一聲，接著從天上跌落。

只是這次比上次快上許多。

“也許要死了。”克羅里想，疼痛令他沒有力氣再多拍打幾下翅膀緩衝，曾經克羅里也想一了百了，但現在不想了，他還想看他的心好好的。只是現在好像由不得他不想，誰讓他最終在尋找榮光的路上……

「天啊，親愛的，你怎麼會從天上跌落呢？」看來這次上帝沒有打算讓克羅里非自願性地一了百了，而是讓他落入了一個懷抱。甜甜的，像砂糖那樣的懷抱，真是噁心。克羅里因此不自在地咒罵幾句，便被那救星說了句欸，可不能罵髒話。

「好啦好啦，怎樣，惡魔罵幾句都不行。」克羅里咕噥著，來者的榮光太強，令他看不清那人是誰：「你誰啊你，管太寬了吧？」

「噢，我是上帝之殺戮，阿茲拉斐爾。」那人說：「聽他們那些人說我的確可以管比較多地方沒錯，畢竟接手了我的前任呢。」

克羅里差點從軟綿綿的懷抱摔了下來。

「好了，這裡是伊甸園的東側，也在我的管轄範圍，很安全。」

「……」

「噢，也許你會高興，這個軟呼呼的小動物亞當為牠取名叫做松鼠！」

「……」

「啊，主將取名的權利賦予亞當，所以我才知曉這孩子的名字。」

「……」

「惡魔，你們被下了禁止說話的指令嗎？」天使詢問：「不然怎麼都不回應呢？」

「不，我有太多問題了。」克羅里的聲音僵硬：「我在思考如何詢問才不會令你反感。」

「為什麼詢問會令人反感？」阿茲拉斐爾困惑：「我是說，提出問題並且獲得答案，才能進步——」

「親愛的……東門守衛。」克羅里微笑：「我就是問了太多問題，所以才會搞得從天上摔落。」

「噢，所以你剛剛問了太多問題，於是天父讓你落入地獄？」

「……是的，便是如此。」克羅里低聲說，同時也說服自己。

「哇噢，這可不太好。」阿茲拉斐爾抖了抖身體，彷彿是他從天上掉下來一樣滿臉不安：「疼嗎？我是說，墜落的過程。」

「想聽實話嗎，阿茲拉斐爾？」克羅里眨眨眼睛，而阿茲拉斐爾則是苦惱地思考很久：「想。」

「那好吧。」克羅里吐氣：「那很疼，十分。看見天上那顆火球沒有？我是不確定*祂*替那顆星星取名沒有，但是我希望不會叫做業火。」

「噢。」

「墜落的過程就像被那顆火球——總之，我們先叫它*業火*好了，給燒透翅膀。」墮天使用漂亮的食指抵著下巴，像是在思忖什麼樣的詞語較為適合與純真的天使說明這一切的苦難。

「如果講出來不舒服，那也沒關係。」阿茲拉斐爾善解人意地說：「如果那很痛，我很抱歉我提出來，也希望你別生氣。」

「不。」克羅里看了天使很久很久，在阿茲拉斐爾以為真的惹怒人家的時候才緩緩開口：「如果是你，我願意解答。」

「真的嗎？噢，抱歉我、我沒有很高興——」

「不，思考、疑惑、質疑最終提出異議是好事的，別為這種事情抱歉。」克羅里說：「你是天使，天使永遠不會做錯事。」

那是克羅里第一次叫他天使，但也不是最後一次——在往後的六千年裡，克羅里都是如此呼喚他，而不論是東門守衛的阿茲拉斐爾、降於凡間的阿茲拉斐爾亦或是定居於人間的阿茲拉斐爾，他從來不想、也不願詢問為什麼克羅里總是這麼少呼喚他的名。因為他害怕，害怕問題過多而墮入地獄；因為他害怕，害怕得到不想聽到的答案；因為他害怕……

害怕克羅里走得太快，他追不上他。於是他遮蓋他的眼眸，摀起他的雙耳。只要不見對方、不聞對方，那麼他的火焰劍便與他的身軀相互契合，不會猶豫、不曾躊躇。

聽吾指令，誅殺吾敵。

只是現在與克羅里「初次見面」的阿茲拉斐爾尚不明白，他雙眼晶亮地聽著克羅里述說地獄的事情、述說業火燃燒的疼痛、述說——他還記得的、在天堂的事情。

那些故事很奧妙、很特別，尤其聽見某些特別過頭的故事阿茲拉斐爾的心臟會跳得特別用力。像是有什麼要從胸口噴發而出，讓他好想吐好想吐，可是……

「很舒服的感覺，是吧？」克羅里溫和地用他骨節分明的手指戳著阿茲拉斐爾的左胸口：「天堂的人有沒有教過你，那叫情感。」

「情感？」阿茲拉斐爾重複一次：「我第一次聽到這種概念，因為法奴耳不太願意教我。那這是好的嗎？」

「也許吧，我猜。」克羅里挑起眉毛：「情感能夠昇華成愛，你覺得那好嗎？」

「令沙那加路亞殺死卡拉索的東西？」阿茲拉斐爾皺眉：「這……」

「但是，情感也會昇華成另一種東西。」

「什麼東西？」

「珍惜。」克羅里輕聲說：「那叫珍惜。」

三、

克羅里仍想一了百了。他想，他的雙足每走一步，便承受如利刃劃過的疼痛；他的靈魂，曾是最純潔的靈魂之一，現在是日日夜夜承受業火灼燒的痛苦。而他拔去翅膀的地方只剩下肉瘤，四坨小小的、唯一能證明那兒曾有翅膀的可憐肉塊仍會抽痛。等到1872年後，克羅里才知道這疼痛在人類醫學將會有一個正式名稱，叫做幻肢痛。只可惜當時的克羅里已不是治癒的天使，本來該知道的都逐漸遺忘。他的榮光被黑暗覆蓋、他曾作為天使的一切早被屬於地獄的一切侵蝕腐壞。

明明大部分的惡魔內心深處並不邪惡——老實說，他們都曾是天使，只是現在成了炮灰、成了上帝的小棋子。不然他們都並非自願的，而是得不到解答，又或者心找不到出口。

祂從來不回答，而是微笑，彷彿知道一些你不知道的事情——但祂的確知道許多你甚至不該知道的事情。就連克羅里——拉斐爾是他的七天使之一，獲得的也只有微笑，或者是如哄騙孩子的語氣。

於是他們失望，好一點的成了流星，遺落在大地，成為滋養大地的一部分。而差一點的，就成了被永恆焚燒的惡魔。

克羅里就是那個差一點的，然後成了惡魔——一「條」惡魔。

是，他最終成了蛇，曾出現在拉斐爾手杖的生物。沒辦法，克羅里太疼、太疼了。翅膀的抽搐、靈魂的灼傷。至少、至少令他移動不再疼痛，好讓他能夠天天看顧阿茲拉斐爾不被作為戰爭的——

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾說：「又要開戰了。」

「……什麼？」

「路西法不滿。」他簡短地回應：「我的功能……就是上帝之殺戮。」

天使的光芒自體內崩裂而出，克羅里遮住脆弱的雙眸，表情不可置信。每個天使都擁有自己的光芒，而強悍如路西法，他的光芒就像閃電在他的四周翻滾著。雖然阿茲拉斐爾沒有路西法的龐大，但瑰麗如碎金般的光也足夠為惡魔帶來壓力——那是，屬於熾天使的光芒。

是力天使的君主。

「惡魔，逃吧。」阿茲拉斐爾憂傷地凝望克羅里的金眸：「我是屬於天父的武器。」

逃去你能夠逃掉戰爭的地方、逃到你能避開武器（我）的世界。

創世以來的第七天，伊甸園之東即將下一場屬於世界的第一場雨，而阿茲拉斐爾張開雙翼，想擋住將降落在世界的第一滴雨。

「你把火焰劍給了他，天使。」克羅里細聲說：「難怪你無法戰鬥，加百列有夠火大的，除了整個哈米吉多頓聽見他大吼大叫外，我第一次看到他毫無形象的跳腳。為什麼？」

「他們很冷，而且她有了身孕。」阿茲拉斐爾像在喃喃自語般，聲音很小：「所以我想說——」

「老實承認吧。」

「……他很珍惜她。」天使頹喪地說：「她懷孕了，所以我讓他能夠保護她。」

「克羅里，我做對了嗎？

「我是說，我……我的功能執行完畢，劍上沾滿惡魔之血。雖說是打敗侵犯天界的他們，但是……他們曾是我們的兄弟啊。

「克羅里……我不知道，我覺得我有了污點，我不知道，這一切明明是按照天父的旨意……」

「請告訴我，克羅里，我的胸口好痛苦……」

「天使，嘿。」克羅里發出嘶嘶叫聲，明明應該是屬於罪孽的惡魔之聲，但竟令阿茲拉斐爾平靜下來：「我讓他們吃下了果實，我是說，分辨善惡怎麼是錯誤的，是不是？如果不准吃，那又為何不放到業火——」

「那顆星球叫太陽，主命名了。」阿茲拉斐爾吸了一次鼻子。克羅里左右擺頭一下，感覺是在聳肩：「噢好吧，太陽。我是說如果不願給人吃，又為什麼不把樹放去遠得要命的地方呢？」

「神的不可言說你無法看透。」天使抽噎：「所以別妄自猜測。」

「那你還問我。」克羅里用蛇頭頂了頂天使的右手，而天使發出一聲最大的抽泣聲：「你說有問題就可以問。」

「克羅里，萬一我做錯了怎麼辦？」

「不會的。」克羅里從蛇的模樣變回來，拍拍天使的腦袋，柔軟的白色捲髮擁有最佳的觸感：「天使不會做錯事的，尤其是你。」

「真的嗎？」

「是的，是真的。」

阿茲拉斐爾展開翅膀了，他沒有為自

己避雨，而是替克羅里擋開創世的第一滴雨滴。

「你的翅膀痛，不是嗎？」天使囁嚅：「我想替你遮雨，我猜這就是珍惜。」

克羅里聽見空蕩蕩的胸口發出噗通聲，他想起了沙那加路亞，那位被愛俘虜的天使。

*也許，愛就是有人為你擋雨。*

四、

克羅里說不定稍微、稍微有那麼一點點不想一了百了了……也許吧，他猜。除卻生命太過永恆，燃燒的業火仍在漫漫無盡的生命中吞噬著他以外。還有就是當克羅里墜入暗淵的時候，居然沒有人去拯救他。

也從來沒有人願意去拯救他。

上帝也好命運也好，當他墜落的時候就是墜落，沒有任何的妥協或者網開一面。於是他成為惡魔，處理屬於惡魔的「義務」。而在處理的時候，他基本上也沒怎麼忘記順帶弄死自己。

可惜呢。克羅里躺在地板上，身邊或趴或躺的是某個已死的王強迫陪葬的祭品們。克羅里聆聽他們的哀號、哭泣，最後聲音微弱直到因為沒有空氣而窒息而死。

「真好。」克羅里側躺著，仔細瞧著躺在他旁邊，面孔泛紫的工匠：「你們很快就死了，靈魂去了彼端又或者到下面去。但我不管怎麼做，不會回到下面也不能去到彼端，而且永遠都不會令靈魂消散。」他將下半身變回了蛇的模樣，接著為工匠蓋上雙眼。

「安息吧。」

許久以前，克羅里曾對未來好奇過。但在墮天以後，他就不怎麼在乎未來了。畢竟未來都一樣，只有永恆的生命——不，也許他沒辦法令自己靈魂消散是有任何偉大意義的，但也有可能不過就是單純別讓阿茲拉斐爾弄死自己。

是的，那個超級大笨蛋。

「你得把這一切跟我解釋清楚。」克羅里吸氣，在確保時間是停止的同時努力制止自己即將掐死天使的手：「為什麼、你、會、出現在、巴士底監獄！」

「我……」

「說清楚！」

「你非要知道……可……麗……」一陣含糊帶過的句子飄進克羅里的聽力範圍，阿茲拉斐爾完全不敢看克羅里。

「天使。」克羅里又挑起眉毛，看見克羅里挑眉的話，阿茲拉斐爾都知道這是一個你敢說謊就試試看的暗示：「我是不是該說我數到三？」

「你非得想要知道的話。」阿茲拉斐爾破罐子摔破了：「我就是想吃可麗餅，只有巴黎才有好吃的可麗餅。」

「……所以你在革命之際渡過英吉利海峽，還穿成那樣，就只為了吃點東西？」克羅里不可思議地望著天使。而阿茲拉斐爾則是試圖解釋著什麼：「克羅里，你不懂，那是可麗餅！」

「對，我還真的不想懂。」克羅里令阿茲拉斐爾閉嘴：「所以說，你幹嘛不行個奇蹟回家去？你答應我說你只是在英國開個書店。」

「呃，我是有開個書店。」阿茲拉斐爾攪弄手指：「而我行太多無謂的奇蹟了，加百列很生氣，你知道的，就是那種書面措辭十分強烈的——」

「八成罵了你說你這無能天使屁都不是。」

「雖然說沒有這麼直白，不過翻譯成惡魔的言語的確是如此。」阿茲拉斐爾坦承道。輕嘆一聲，克羅里一個響指替阿茲拉斐爾除去了鎖鏈。

「我好像應該謝謝你救了我。」天使揉著手腕：「我應該嗎？」

「別，換套衣服，我們去吃東西。」

「噢。」阿茲拉斐爾搔搔頭，將衣服換成獄卒的制服：「這樣？」

克羅里還沒回應，他們便看見本來要替阿茲拉斐爾砍頭的那個獄卒被帶去行刑台。

「那個傢伙活該。」克羅里發出嘶嘶聲：「誰叫他要穿成那樣。」

而後，他們走過更多更多的事情，讓未來開始有點豐富，甚至又讓克羅里願意無視罪孽去享受未來——直到他發現哈斯塔似乎開始有意無意地試探他，這讓克羅里開始重新焦慮起來。

「就只有這個要求。」克羅里說：「就是求個心安。」

「我喜歡泡湯，但我不喜歡你的心安是想害死你自己。」

「嗯哼，我真的只是想求個心安，以防全部出錯。」

「不！想都別想！」阿茲拉斐爾憤怒了，他只用拇指跟食指緊緊捏著紙條，彷彿那是一件骯髒的事物，卻又無法擅自丟下：「那會毀了你！克羅里，我才不要帶自殺藥給你！」

「……我沒打算自殺，天使。」克羅里悶聲說道：「你可以說這是自衛手段。」

「這、才、不、是！」阿茲拉斐爾徹底失去他應有的冷靜：「我後悔那個、那個、珍惜！」

「對誰？」

「對你！」阿茲拉斐爾尖聲說道，這句話刺痛了克羅里的心，屬於惡魔的自尊令他不由自主地嘶聲回嘴：「算了吧，天使，我才不需要你！」

「顯然我深有同感。」阿茲拉斐爾冷聲回應，他將紙條往河裡一丟，聖水燒毀在橘色焰火之中，接著頭也不回地離開他們的會面地，只留下克羅里望著在水上可憐兮兮地飄盪的灰燼：「是啊。」克羅里說，在腦袋內：「我也有同感。」

克羅里在腦袋裡捲縮自己，捲縮、捲縮、捲縮，他希望自己不是伊甸之蛇，而是那條銜尾蛇，這樣他就能自己毀滅自己，好讓他跟阿茲拉斐爾之間微妙的關係能夠就此結束。

可惜，他還是無法克制去阻止阿茲拉斐爾差點弄死自己。

「你在這裡做什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾在那些納粹傢伙面前說：「你說你不需要我！」

「我只是來阻止你惹上麻煩！」

「你不需要我！」

「閉嘴！」

爆炸聲截斷他們的話，然而轟炸過後，天使毫髮無傷。

「拿去。」克羅里伸長手：「你的書。」

克羅里就像旋風，他迅速地衝來，又迅速地離開。

阿茲拉斐爾呆愣著，覺得自己像個傻瓜。

「你在這裡做什麼？」

「和你談談，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾輕聲說：「和你談談。」

「你說你不想和我談。」

「別帶著刺。」

「考慮看看。」

「聖水不只會殺了你，還會完全摧毀你。」阿茲拉斐爾靠在副駕駛座的椅背上：「你的靈魂——」

「天使，105年前你就說過了。」克羅里冷靜地指出，阿茲拉斐爾則是脾氣暴躁地阻止克羅里說話：「我也還沒改變看法！」天使說：「可是……我不想要你冒險，尤其是這種又差勁又危險的事情，甚至一切只是為了你可能想要死。」

「所以，搶劫行動你可以喊停了，克羅里。」天使拿出一瓶保溫瓶：「請你小心。」

「……是真貨？」

「最神聖的。」

「你跟我長篇大論你還給我？」

「嗯。」

「我該道謝嗎？」

「還是不要，你趕快收起來，以免我回心轉意決定先澆死你好阻止你自殺。」

「呃，好吧。那……你有想去的地方嗎？」

「目前沒有。」阿茲拉斐爾不自在地扯著領結：「但也許有一天吧，我們能夠一起野餐。」

阿茲拉斐爾沒有抹掉眼淚，只是很迅速地下車離去了。拿起保溫瓶，伊甸之蛇將他的額頭靠在瓶子上，他輕聲嘆息。

當克羅里墜入暗淵的時候，從來沒有人去拯救他——但這次，阿茲拉斐爾死命地握住克羅里的手。

老蛇也想一了百了啊，然而看見阿茲拉斐爾的眼淚，他又心軟了。

也許能再多撐一下吧，他想著，然後下車追上了他給予心的那個孩子說天使啊別哭，我這不是好好地站在你面前，為你學會……ㄞ……愛，可惡我真痛恨那個詞。總之我為了你學會當初教給你的而快樂到流淚。

「克羅里，你走太快了。」阿茲拉斐爾握住克羅里的手掌，接著放到唇邊親吻。那吻毫無任何情慾，只有珍惜的感覺變成暖流溫暖克羅里——不知道是不是因為雨水，克羅里的手指十分冰冷。

但現在不會了。

「我保證，天使，這次我會陪你一起走。」克羅里最終承諾。

五、

人們總是熱衷於窺探未來，克羅里，你呢？你會想知道自己的未來嗎？阿茲拉斐爾問著，手裡還捏著人類編輯的某本預言書。

不想。克羅里說，因為等待我只會有一成不變的未來以及永恆。

他突然想到這段與阿茲拉斐爾的談話，克羅里挺直身板，迎接撒旦降臨。

世界末日還沒開始便驚險地結束了，但似乎是發現了什麼，亞當幾近逼迫似的令他將所有事情全盤托出——例如，功能是為上帝殺戮之器的阿茲拉斐爾將武器交給了亞當，用以保護夏娃以及後代子子孫孫。

「那……克羅里，你還有沒有心？」男孩問，他用手指戳戳克羅里的胸口：「這裡，你說你給了他，那不就……」

「不，我不但有心。」克羅里喝了一口蘋果汁：「甚至以他為榮。」

「你有沒有想過，你給了阿茲拉斐爾叔叔那顆心說不定也是所謂的不可言說的一部分？」敵基督靜靜地望著當初救了他的那人：「說不定，你也是按照……」

「亞當。」克羅里呼喚，他沒有平時的隨性，而是溫柔、充滿耐心。一如當初在天上的——

「不管是不是計畫，這個決定令我自己本身高興、讓阿茲拉斐爾獲得更好的永恆，那不是頂好的？」

治癒的拉斐爾總歸是那樣的天使。

克羅里已經不想一了百了了，真的。他想看著他重新保護著的世界成長、他想看亞當長大成人、他突然想看好多好多東西，甚至他想跟著阿茲拉斐爾一起很好很好……

在阿茲拉斐爾被修復完美的書店附近，克羅里緊盯著路西法——撒旦，他的金眸底下彷彿有漆黑的毒液流淌而過。

在克羅里施展的力量之下，人們都安詳睡去，也包括無需睡眠的天使。

「我不會讓你過去。」

「那是熾天使，繼承你的人。」

「我不會讓你過去。」

「他承接了你的心臟，是吧。」撒旦發出尖銳的笑聲：「那是你的心臟，你會墮入地獄，那他自然也會墮入地獄，天生無心的天使啊，將步上可憐拉斐爾的後塵——」

「路西法——」

「啊，拉古勒，你可來了。」撒旦咯咯笑著：「上帝的走狗啊，即便你落在人間，卻不得不因為啟動了功能，而為那個傢伙做事嗎？」

「前聖靈領導，這無關你的事。」來人說道，他微微張開手心，上帝的復仇命失去大半力量的撒旦回歸地獄。撒旦將何時捲土重來，這不是拉古勒的責任了，他現在的責任便是克羅里——拉斐爾。

「拉古勒。」

「伊甸之蛇。」

「祂不高興？」

「不。」拉古勒說：「只是責任，所謂殺雞儆猴。」

「那就是他不高興，拉古勒。」克羅里低聲說：「我理解祂。」

「早在很久很久以前，我就說過了，我的朋友。」拉古勒面無表情地用他深色的瞳眸望著克羅里：「『我們擁有自己的功能，你也是。這一切都是祂的旨意，我的朋友。』」

克羅里竟聽出那麼一絲苦澀。

「你墮落了嗎？」

「我從未墮落，克羅里。」拉古勒親吻克羅里的唇，就像當初面對沙那加路亞的自白後，被功能控制、成為上帝之復仇的他。

克羅里閉上雙眼，他無法、也不能抗拒。啊啊，他念了千年的想要一了百了，最終在不想死的時候要死了。

「不，克羅里，不——」

「天使？你居然——」

拉古勒鬆開克羅里的雙臂，炙熱的白色榮光從天使的體內迸發而出。而後，那純白色的火焰吞沒了克羅里的身軀，就像當初殺死愛人所以被行刑的沙那加路亞那樣。只是他跟沙那加路亞不同，他沒有靠著拉古勒的身體，而是被從書店衝出來的阿茲拉斐爾緊緊抱在懷中，念著、叫著克羅里的名字。但克羅里沒有回應任何一句呼喚，他只是深深地望入阿茲拉斐爾的眸，那曾經沒有光芒的雙眸現在流下透明的淚水，燙傷他的臉頰。克羅里笑在火焰之中笑了笑，他微張嘴唇去親吻阿茲拉斐爾呼喚他的唇，好讓靈魂消失這件事不是這麼虛無縹緲，而是如此真實。

曾經，克羅里也想一了百了。但現在不想了，他啊，還想看著亞當好好的、看著世界好好的——看著、看著，看著阿茲拉斐爾好好的。

只是現在，似乎已經由不得他不想。

望著那孩子的眼淚，克羅里只能給個充滿歉意的眼神。

嘿，我的心，抱歉啦，我不是故意這麼無情的。

只是呀，這次我可連淚腺都壞了呢，是不是？

『不久，他的身體消失無蹤，什麼都沒留下。』

後記：

那是屬於他的光采年華。

「對了，克羅里。」

「哼？」

「你說如果我們真的死了，我是說，包含靈魂都沒了，我們能不能再見面？」

「誰知道呢，就像你們老說的那句話。」

『命運是不可言說的。』

雨水打在黑傘的傘面之上，儘管不再是金色的眼眸，然而那呆傻的笑容以及雙眼的慧黠是如此熟悉。

「你好，麥可.辛先生。」

「你好……」

克羅里。

阿飛 Plurk@RJRK

2019.08.01 10：42


	2. 【好預兆】曾經我也想一了百了小特典

那是一片純白、一切只有白色的城市，屬於天使的區域。啊，看看，那是聖靈的領導以及體型仍幼小上帝之治癒，他們正靠在一起走在城市，而前往的方向是賽夫齊的工作室。

『路西法，我到底要到什麼時候才能與你一樣健壯呢？』拉斐爾問，他還小，步伐也小。路西法若跨出一步那拉斐爾非得走個三步。這一路下來令他有點疲憊。最後拉斐爾微張著嘴巴，紅潤的舌頭就掉在嘴巴外面。些微分岔的舌尖因為空氣開始逐漸乾燥，但小小天使的舌尖就像是感覺不到乾掉的不適似的，還仍在輕輕擺動。

路西法大大地嘆了口氣：『拉斐爾，我說過好幾次了，跟大家說話要把舌頭收進去。』

『可是米迦勒沒有意見。』拉斐爾試圖辯駁，這令路西法不快地轉過身來，並指示拉斐爾去街邊的椅子坐下來直面他。一看這一系列指示，拉斐爾完全明白了。他有些牴觸地不願坐下，然而他的雙腿也違背意願，一點都沒有要逃跑離開的跡象。顯然明白這孩子的性格，路西法一把便捉住了拉斐爾的衣領輕斥：『拉斐爾！』路西法說：『別忘記了，你是我的責任，而我得好好教導你。』

『為什麼我是你的責任？』拉斐爾望著聖靈領導，金色的漂亮眸子透露滿溢的哀怨：『我並非屬於你。』

『……拉斐爾，親愛的，你當然屬於你自己。』路西法訝異地望著紅髮的天使：『你怎麼會覺得你是我的責任是因為你屬於我呢？』

『那你為什麼要管我？』拉斐爾不甘心地撇嘴：『我討厭被管。』

『你是我的兄弟、我的姊妹，拉斐爾。』路西法耐心而溫和：『但是，因為你是我的心，所以我會好好陪伴你，帶著你學會天父賜予的一切。』

是的，他的心，路西法的心，也許這一切都是那個傢伙的惡作劇。或者，這又是一次的不可言說？

當米迦勒領著這孩子到他跟前時，那雙沒有光澤的眼眸便讓他知曉，啊啊，這樣的天使根本無法學會愛物。而沒有心的瑕疵品，又有能擁有屬於自己的生活嗎？「功能」呢？這孩子甚至是熾天使……所以，他是專為戰爭而生的天使嗎？

路西法的疑問太多、太多了，所以他最後選擇埋藏在心裡，然後……然後……

他將充滿疑問的心給了拉斐爾，而拉斐爾的雙眸在他與別西卜的見證之下，逐漸明亮而清澈。

也許這是第一步，天父不可言說的第一步。路西法自私地認為若將疑問封於心，再將心給了拉斐爾，那麼他將不再質疑。可很顯然，那充滿困惑以及想要挑戰的性格是刻在他骨子裡、刻在他的靈魂內部的。所以說他半逃避似地選擇不看那些可能令他背叛天父的東西，然而最終他不得不去檢視，然後無奈地坦承是，路西法對上帝的確有很大、很大的意見。

所以他——他們，墮落了。伴隨著質疑、伴隨著憤怒。

拉斐爾啊，你呢，面對這些疑問你又是怎麼解決的呢？那顆心，你又怎麼處理呢？

『心啊，只是帶給一個生命帶來色彩的門票。如何將生活活出色彩，是那個生命自己要負起責任的。』面對路西法的疑惑，已經能與他並肩的拉斐爾笑著。

所以在談話之後，拉斐爾將心給了另一個無心的天使，然後墜落。

拉斐爾啊、拉斐爾，你未曾想過那天使、那無心的天使，他承接你的心後，便走上了你的道路——熾天使、力天使的君主、戰爭天使以及……上帝的武器。

那些也曾是你啊，拉斐爾，你還記得嗎？那曾是你啊。

望著聽見上帝之殺戮名號而雙眼泛黃的黑蛇，撒旦真想抓住他的肩膀用力搖晃。看啊拉斐爾，你的心跟你、跟我一樣，走上了相同的道路——

「他承接了你的心臟，是吧。」撒旦發出尖銳的笑聲：「那是你的心臟，你會墮入地獄，那他自然也會墮入地獄，天生無心的天使啊，將步上可憐拉斐爾的後塵——」

將步上，墜落的晨星路西法的後塵啊！為何你還如此義無反顧啊——

『撒旦大人。』那惡魔笑笑，黃金般的眸子流露他墮入地獄這麼久以來，首次出現的璀璨光芒：『我啊，現在是克蠕力，是惡魔。什麼拉斐爾的後塵呢？根本沒有拉斐爾這個傢伙的存在，不是嗎？』

『所以說啊，跟失敗的人不一樣。

『我的天使我的心啊，他會擁有自己的一切。』

伊甸之蛇昂起頭顱，迎來地獄的第一場大雨。

**Author's Note:**

> 本子全部販售以後才想到克羅里在六千年前叫克蠕力，這是我的錯誤，小特典將更正。


End file.
